


In the Middle of Your Picture

by Silmary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn With Plot, Romance, Suit Porn, Voyeurism, post-battle issues, uniform porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем длиннее операция, тем тяжелее после неё отходняк.<br/>Ассоциация с наркотиками у Клинта возникала не случайно — больше всего это действительно похоже на воздействие каких-то препаратов. После того, как ты так долго тянул на другом уровне сознания и мышления, неизбежно возникают некоторые трудности с переходом в обычный режим. А после миссии вроде этой всё явно должно было быть еще хуже, чем обычно.<br/>---<br/>Фил мог бы легко выяснить, куда пропадает на несколько дней после длительных операций агент Бартон и чем он там занимается. Но он предпочитает этого не делать. Он предпочитает оставить за Бартоном право хотя бы в этом сохранить тайну личной жизни — раз уж лучник лишён его во всем остальном. И каждый раз, когда Клинт снова исчезает, Филу остаётся только надеяться, что он сделал правильный выбор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1: Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, кодовое имя «Хоукай»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Middle of Your Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399592) by [TheCheerfulPornographer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheerfulPornographer/pseuds/TheCheerfulPornographer). 



Чем длиннее операция, тем тяжелее после неё отходняк.  
Ассоциация с наркотиками у Клинта возникала не случайно — больше всего это действительно было похоже на воздействие каких-то препаратов. После того, как ты так долго тянул на другом уровне сознания и мышления, неизбежно возникают некоторые трудности с переходом в обычный режим. А после миссии вроде этой всё явно должно было быть еще хуже, чем обычно.  
Последние восемнадцать часов Хоукай провёл на стрелковой высоте, выжидая, выслеживая, ежеминутно меняя позиции. Он делал всё возможное с воздуха, в то время как ситуация на земле ухудшалась с каждой минутой. Агентов всё сильнее оттесняли к базе, главный объект продолжал упорно игнорировать их маленькую ловушку и по-прежнему не спешил показываться на глаза. В конце концов Коулсон, вооружившись каким-то гигантским монструозным гранатомётом, который Клинт никогда раньше не видел и вряд ли захочет когда-либо увидеть снова, лично сбил пятерых гигантских троллей, явно выполнявших роли полевых командиров. Они попадали друг за другом, как фишки домино, и только тогда Главный Злодей наконец-то соизволил явить себя миру.  
Он появился в чертовски старомодном облаке идиотского чёрного дыма, этот «Доктор Что-то там», и рухнул замертво спустя 1,46 секунды — стрела прошила насквозь глаз и пробила кость с другой стороны черепа. Лишившись своего предводителя, все тролли тут же окаменели или дружно впали в спячку, или какая-то такая фигня, неважно. Суть в том, что они наконец-то перестали трудиться над разрушением даунтауна Манхэттена. (Что вообще происходит между монстрами и даунтауном Манхэттена? Серьезно, почему всем этим спятившим учёным так не нравятся Бруклин и Бронкс?)  
Суть в том, что они выполнили миссию. Суть в том, что Хоукай мог наконец вылезти из своего снайперского гнезда и снова стать Клинтом, спустя целых восемнадцать часов. Восемнадцать часов подряд — это очень долго в мире, полностью сотканном из скорости ветра, углов полёта стрелы и размеренных вдохов и выдохов; вдох за выдохом, выдох за вдохом, медленно и ровно.  
Суть в том, что на самом деле это далеко не так просто, как кажется.  
Зарождающееся предчувствие заставило Клинта соскользнуть на землю с телефонной вышки, где он занимал последнюю позицию.  
Это состояние после боевых операций больше всего было похоже на бегающих по венам огненных муравьев. Как сводящее с ума электричество, которое он не мог использовать, от которого он не мог избавиться. Как будто все несделанные движения и неслучившиеся мысли, вся эта наслоившаяся гора начинала рушиться, и не представлялось никакой возможности от неё сбежать. Всё это было принесено в жертву ради скорости ветра, углов полёта стрелы, выстрела за выстрелом — и теперь оно начинало бунтовать.  
Эти двадцать четыре часа после долгих напряжённых миссий были самыми отстойными моментами взрослой жизни Хоукая. А это говорит о многом.  
Он никому не позволял увидеть себя таким. Никто, даже Наташа, не видел, как он теряет над собой контроль.  
У него было специальное место, куда он обычно сбегал в таких случаях, если операция была в близости от города — чердак какого-то заброшенного дома в бедном районе, где он прятался от чужих глаз и часами выматывал себя отжиманиями, подтягиваниями и стойками на руках, останавливаясь только тогда, когда уже буквально каждая мышца в теле выла от боли, а перед глазами всё начинало расплываться. Обычно этого оказывалось достаточно. Обычно стоило ему довести себя до такого состояния, и огненные муравьи наконец успокаивались и сваливали, и ему наконец удавалось уснуть.  
Иногда, в особо плохие дни, это не срабатывало. Тогда Клинт переключался на алкоголь, напивался до чёртиков и вырубался. Очнувшись после подобной ночи, он всё равно чувствовал себя дерьмово, но с этим дерьмом он был уже в состоянии справиться.  
Однажды — но только однажды — даже этого оказалось недостаточно. Проснувшись с похмелья, он чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то пытался просверлить ему череп, по-прежнему не получалось успокоить бешеный поток мыслей и перебороть необходимость движений и действий, и никак не удавалось избавиться от ощущения, что мир давит со всех сторон.  
В тот раз он отправился на поиски неприятностей, затесался между двумя повздорившими уличными бандами и настроил против себя обе стороны. Электричество в венах наконец нейтрализовалось, когда он был целиком занят задачей сбежать от девятерых гангстеров после того, как уложил двенадцать их товарищей. Он не позволил себе взять ножи или лук.  
К счастью, ему удалось сбежать из больницы до того, как персонал опознал таинственного Джона Доу.  
И вот теперь Клинту казалось, что это похожий случай. И Клинту это совершенно не нравилось, но он не мог ничего поделать. Он приготовился свернуть в ближайший проход между домами — туда, где виднелась пожарная лестница. Самое время сваливать отсюда ко всем чертям.  
— Бартон!  
Чёрт.  
Он замер, узнав голос, потому что ослушаться его он не мог, даже если агент Коулсон был последним человеком, кого он хотел бы сейчас видеть. Последним человеком, которому Клинт позволил бы увидеть себя в таком состоянии.  
Клинт отточенным движением повернулся на каблуках, пытаясь сохранить видимость спокойствия, и Коулсон...  
 _Чёрт._  
Там, наверху, Клинт заметил, что Коулсон был одет в боевую форму. Ещё бы он не заметил. Просто когда мозг слишком занят высчитыванием скорости ветра и углов полёта стрелы, всё, что не идентифицируется как угроза, отодвигается в сторону и прячется в маленькую коробочку с надписью «Посторонние факторы».  
Всё вроде того факта, что агент Коулсон — знаменитый тем, что не изменяет строгому костюму и галстуку даже на боевых операциях — в этот раз оказался снабженным _слишком_ обтягивающей боевой униформой, с ремнями и пряжками оливкового цвета. Боевой униформой, которая, казалось, была целенаправленно спроектирована так, чтобы подчёркивать преимущества натренированной фигуры — широкие плечи, плоский живот, красивые бедра...  
Клинт удержался от того, чтобы скользнуть взглядом ниже по телу Коулсона. Его куратора можно было обвинить в чем угодно, но уж точно не в отсутствии наблюдательности; в конце концов, Клинт был снайпером. Ему было совсем не обязательно смотреть на что-то в упор, чтобы это увидеть.  
Из-за того, что он видел сейчас, у него пересохло во рту и свело мышцы живота и бёдер. Он тяжело сглотнул, понадеявшись, что Коулсон ничего не заметил.  
— Сэр.  
Не то чтобы такая реакция стала для него сюрпризом. Клинт уже годами вынашивал свою влюбленность, которая со временем становилась только сильнее. Фил... агент Коулсон был умён, профессионален и никогда не расставался с маской мягкой вкрадчивой вежливости, которую Клинту так отчаянно хотелось сорвать. Ему хотелось выяснить, что там спрятано внутри, а потом исписать всё своим именем вдоль и поперек. Каждый проблеск остроумия, который перепадал Клинту, каждое проявление старательно скрытых эмоций лишь распаляло его аппетит и желание узнать больше.  
Вот только Коулсон по факту был старшим агентом и его личным куратором, и он ни разу не подал ни малейшей надежды, что когда-нибудь снизойдет до чего-то хотя бы отдалённо напоминающего картины, каждую ночь проплывающие в воображении лежащего в своей кровати Клинта. (И по утрам в душе, и ещё во время перерыва на ланч в тесной подсобке, но это случилось всего два раза, так что об этом необязательно упоминать.)  
Клинту не хотелось, чтобы Коулсон понял, что такой вид — в кои-то веки одетый в униформу, он был похож на смертельное оружие, которым он, по сути, и являлся — был очень похож на одну из самых сокровенных его фантазий. И ещё Клинту не хотелось, чтобы Коулсон знал о том, что в этот момент он запоминает каждую деталь для будущих фантазий, пытаясь при этом не выдать себя внешне. И уж особенно Клинту не хотелось, чтобы Коулсон знал, что у него вот-вот появится маленькая (ну, на самом деле не очень-то и маленькая) проблема там, внизу, и эта проблема очень быстро станет очевидной для любого, кто на него посмотрит — и тут вина уже целиком ляжет на его собственную униформу.  
— Бартон, отличная работа. Я бы хотел увидеть вас у себя через полчаса, чтобы допросить о ходе операции.  
Это было странно. Обычно в первую очередь Коулсон проводит допросы наземных групп и передовиков, так что до Бартона дело доходит только спустя несколько дней. В конце концов, во время миссий их всегда подключают частному каналу связи, так что голос Коулсона всегда звучит у Клинта в ухе, и наоборот. По сути, всё, что знает один, знает и другой.  
Клинт был настолько выбит из колеи открывающимся его глазам зрелищем, что его мозг был не в состоянии даже сформулировать вопрос. Всё, что он смог — пробормотать «Да, сэр». Сейчас, в эту самую минуту, он, наверно, согласился бы без разговоров на любые предложения со стороны Коулсона.  
Он мысленно похвалил себя за то, что «Да, сэр» получилось у него так ровно и спокойно.  
Кивнув, Коулсон чётко и аккуратно развернулся (он всё делал чётко и аккуратно, вызывая у Клинта непреодолимое желание вывести его из себя и заставить потерять контроль) и пошёл прочь. Клинт внимательно изучал окно здания напротив, слева вверху от удаляющейся фигуры, и делал вид, что проверяет возможные углы и градусы, а вовсе не впитывает каждым атомом своего тела контуры задницы Коулсона (круглой, крепкой и невероятно привлекательной).  
Только когда Клинт добрался до ближайшей конспиративной точки, он осознал, что больше не чувствует напряжения — во всяком случае, пока. Неистовая царапающая кожу изнутри энергия утихла, вместе с отчаянной потребностью бежать куда-нибудь прямо сейчас.  
Похоже, Коулсон в боевой форме — такое же эффективное средство, как выматывающие физические упражнения или алкоголь.  
___

Тридцать минут. Ничего, он справится.  
Ни в коем случае нельзя было идти в офис к Коулсону с таким стояком. Ощущение возбуждения фильтром превращало напряжение в приятные волны тепла, расходящиеся от бедер по всему телу. У Клинта было ещё достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться с этой алхимией.  
Он ввалился в уборную, закрыл дверь и для верности заблокировал ручку. Опустившись на колени, первые несколько минут Клинт только водил руками по телу, с силой оглаживая бедра, живот и грудь. Униформа была достаточно тугой, и хотя она была способна остановить летящие в него пули, он чувствовал в ней каждое прикосновение.  
Клинт сфокусировался на своем дыхании — _вдох, выдох_ — и остановился, когда возбуждение достигло предела. Он пытался увести сознание от обезоруживающе привлекательных агентов в боевых формах. Вместо этого он мысленно проиграл в уме все выстрелы последних восемнадцати часов, оценивая каждый по собственному рейтингу. Ни один не опустился ниже семи из десяти, и это было хорошо; не придётся слишком долго работать над ошибками. Внимательно изучив каждый выстрел, он поместил их в тот угол сознания, где хранились остальные, сделанные им за всю прошедшую жизнь.  
К тому моменту, как он с этим покончил, присущая ему самодисциплина вкупе с медленно разгорающимся возбуждением привели его в относительно расслабленное состояние. (Он по-прежнему смог бы за три секунды уложить любого, кто вошёл бы в комнату, прижав его к полу, разоруженного, с ножом у горла. Это не обсуждается.) Только теперь он позволил себе мысленно вернуться к Коулсону и к свежеобретенному образу, который уже стал любимым.  
Мысль о Коулсоне в униформе заставила Клинта прижать руки к ногам и чуть согнуться вперед. Жар медленно разливался по телу, пока он вызывал в памяти контуры тела агента Коулсона, представлял, как этот материал — какая-то высокотехнологичная синтетика от Старк Индастриз, Клинт в них ни черта не смыслил — обтягивает кожу, чуть скользит при движениях.  
Коулсон двигался увереннее, чем все, кого Клинт когда-либо видел, за исключением Наташи. Но эти двое были такими разными; её уверенность имела цену, в ней крылась необходимость отчужденности и даже холод. Уверенность же Фила, напротив, выражала невзыскательную, мирную доброту по отношению ко всем, и при этом он умудряется оставаться великолепной бескомпромиссной сволочью.  
Руки Клинта скользнули под ремень штанов, царапнув чувствительную кожу. Наконец он позволил себе представить талию и бёдра агента Коулсона во всех деталях. Острота зрения Клинта и его нечеловеческая память на детали позволили ему легко представить каждую складку ткани в паху Коулсона, проследить взглядом мельчайшие тени, очерчивающие контуры спрятанного. Осторожно положив одну руку на свой член, он выдохнул, пустая ванная отозвалась легким эхом.  
Не обращая внимания на капли пота, Клинт закрыл глаза и щёлкнул пряжкой ремня. Расстёгивая ширинку, он представил, как берётся двумя пальцами за застёжку молнии, дразняще качающуюся на шее агента. Он медленно расстегнул верхнюю часть униформы куратора.  
Конечно, он уже видел Коулсона без рубашки, даже голым, и Коулсон видел его, точно так же как он видел Наташу, Дэймона, Маркуса, Тирона. (Скромность не очень способствует работе боевого агента). Но нагота в душе или, не дай бог, в медицинском боксе очень сильно отличается от того обнажения, которое Клинт представлял теперь. Оно открывалось постепенно, руки Клинта сантиметр за сантиметром освобождали светлую кожу в тонких тёмных волосках, красиво контрастирующую с тёмно-серой тканью.  
Обведя большим пальцем головку члена, он представил, как дразнит своими пальцами — грубыми, но необычайно ловкими — тёмный сосок, твердеющий под его прикосновениями. Представил живот Коулсона, плоский, мускулистый, такой же сильный, как и остальные части его тела, втягивающийся на стоне.  
Он не мог представить, как выглядит в такие моменты лицо Коулсона, поэтому даже не пытался.  
Дойдя до той стадии воображаемого стриптиза, которая касалась стягивания ткани с бёдер Коулсона, он обхватил член обеими ладонями и стал медленно двигать руками. При желании самоконтроль Хоукая мог доходить до фантастических показателей, но теперь весь он уходил на то, чтобы не кончить от воображаемой картины его бёдер, трущихся о бёдра Фила, от ощущения прикосновения и трения, кожа к коже, плоть к плоти. Клинта трясло от возбуждения, он чуть не отключился, представив, как Фил двигается навстречу ему, выгибаясь, чтобы усилить контакт.  
Фил обнимает его своими сильными ногами, прижимает к себе так, что ближе уже невозможно, и кончает с именем Клинта на губах, запрокинув голову назад. Клинт буквально почувствовал тёплую влагу на животе, и боже, как это круто, это именно то, в чём он так отчаянно нуждался. Его окончательно вынесло. Он простонал в ответ имя Фила, совершенно не заботясь о том, как это прозвучит, и ещё что-то интуитивное и глупое вроде «как же я люблю тебя».  
А потом Клинт зачем-то открыл глаза и осознал, что живот перепачкан его собственной спермой. Кроме того, похоже, последние несколько фраз он сказал вслух. Этого никак нельзя было допускать.  
Поджав ноги к груди, Клинт уткнулся лбом в холодный бетонный пол ванной, тишина вокруг убеждала, что он по-прежнему один. Пытаясь восстановить дыхание, он посидел так, не двигаясь, пережидая послеоргазменную дрожь и слабость, позволяя энергии проходить по всему телу и утекать прочь.  
Он чувствовал себя... хорошо. Он чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо, по крайней мере на время. Сумасводящее напряжение не ушло, но затёрлось, потускнело, временно насытившись. Он уже ощущал, как оно постепенно начинает возвращаться, но пока ещё всё было тихо. Достаточно тихо, чтобы Клинт смог высидеть на допросе, не вызывая у Коулсона подозрений в его адекватности. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.  
Благодаря мысленному таймеру — одна из фишек снайпера, наравне с визуальной памятью и рейтингом выстрелов — он знал, что прошло уже двадцать пять минут. Почти подошло время идти к Филу... нет, к агенту Коулсону. (Главное, не ошибиться).  
Очищая себя бумажными полотенцами и холодной водой, он наконец позволил себе представить лицо Коулсона. Застегиваясь и проверяя детали формы, он вспомнил, как рука Коулсона держит заполняющую пустые графы бланков ручку, как она обхватывает кружку с кофе, как сжимается в кулак перед ударом. Он вспомнил звучащий в ухе голос, отчитывающий его за неуместную болтовню. Вспомнил своего куратора, напарника, непосредственного начальника. (Неважно, что Клинт был откровенно плох в исполнении приказов.)  
Выпрямившись, Клинт впился пальцами в край раковины на 2,7 секунды, глубоко вдохнул дрожащими легкими и мысленно приготовился идти на допрос.


	2. Глава 2: Агент Филлип [засекречено] Коулсон

Фил Коулсон работал с агентом Бартоном (кодовое имя Хоукай) уже более шести лет. За это время они прошли вместе пятьдесят операций. Пятьдесят из них были успешны.  
На миссиях они работали в паре как хорошо отлаженная машина: голос Коулсона звучал в ухе Хоукая, глаза Хоукая следили за толпой, и доказательством их совместной эффективности служили тысячи первоклассных выстрелов. А когда всё кончалось, когда очередной плохой парень был повержен, заложники освобождены и город спасен, Хоукай пропадал. Каждый раз, без исключений, он исчезал на период от шести до сорока восьми часов — длительность отсутствия была прямо пропорциональна длительности и интенсивности завершённой миссии. (Фил составил себе расчётную таблицу соответствий).  
Фил был умным человеком; достаточно умным, чтобы признать, что он чего-то не знает. Например, он признавался (правда, только перед собой), что не понимает Клинта Бартона. А когда речь шла о здоровье и моральной стабильности его снайпера номер один, ему совершенно не хотелось нарушать своим вмешательством систему, которая, в общем и целом, работала. Фил привык общаться с эксцентричными агентами; ЩИТ вообще привлекает к работе людей с различными отклонениями от нормы, по самым разным причинам. Поэтому он прекрасно понимал, что у человека с таким прошлым, как у Клинта, и с его психологическими характеристиками могли возникнуть необычные привычки.  
Фил мог бы легко выяснить, куда пропадает на несколько дней после длительных операций агент Бартон и чем он там занимается. Но он предпочитал этого не делать. Он предпочитает оставить за Бартоном право хотя бы в этом сохранить тайну личной жизни — раз уж лучник был лишён его во всем остальном.  
Каждый раз, когда Клинт снова исчезал, Филу оставалось только надеяться, что он сделал правильный выбор.  
___

В этот день у него не было намерений нарушать привычную линию поведения Бартона. То, что он заметил сбегающего Бартона, осматривая поле боя на предмет последствий сражения, получилось совершенно случайно. Но было что-то не так в том, как Клинт держал себя, что-то неправильное в его походке и движениях, и сердце Фила слегка подпрыгнуло при мысли о том, что Клинт может быть ранен. (Сердце всегда так подпрыгивало, каждый раз).  
Фил стоял над больничной койкой Бартона семь раз, и он ненавидел каждую секунду, проведённую в этом кошмаре. Он никогда не делал этого ни для кого другого. И каждый раз уходил до того, как Клинт просыпался.  
Всё это было очень сложно и запутанно, но он уж точно не хотел проходить через это снова.  
Окликнув Бартона, Коулсон заметил, как тот насторожился, словно собирался сбежать. Никаких повреждений внешне не было видно, но что-то определённо было не так, что-то в пространном ускользающем взгляде Бартона, в неестественной напряженной позе. Его правая рука быстро сжалась и разжалась, почти незаметно для глаза, как будто он интуитивно искал свой лук. Он встретил взгляд Фила со странным отсутствующим выражением, в глазах проскользнул только жалкий намёк на улыбку, и это было совершенно не похоже на привычную беззаботную усмешку Хоукая.  
Фил забеспокоился. Он видел многих агентов после битвы, видел самые различные способы справляться с этим состоянием. У него уже выработался инстинкт понимания, кого нужно оставить наедине с самим собой, кто предпочитает расслабиться и уйти в запой, а кому требуется дополнительное внимание. Несмотря на внешнее отсутствие каких-либо ранений, Бартон одним своим видом провоцировал эти инстинкты, и все они в один голос кричали «Не оставляй этого человека одного».  
Конечно, он мог ошибаться. Это случалось редко, но теоретически такое было возможно, вопреки всему, что придумывали о нём младшие агенты. Битва была тяжёлой, но они уже неоднократно проходили через подобное, а эта даже была выиграна относительно чисто, без лишних потерь. Даже сейчас Фил видел, как Бартон едва заметно расслабился, глаза стали чуть менее пустыми под его внимательным и заботливым взглядом.  
Найденный компромисс показался ему разумным. Он мог дать Бартону какое-то время побыть в одиночестве и сделать всё, что тот посчитает нужным для восстановления, а затем у него будет возможность проверить его состояние и оценить ситуацию. Да, хороший план.  
— Бартон, отличная работа. Я бы хотел увидеть вас у себя через полчаса, чтобы допросить о ходе операции.  
Ему придётся кое-что поменять, перенести допрос Шрая Пейтель, но это не страшно. Ради Клинта... ради агента Бартона — не страшно. Его голос на «Есть, сэр» прозвучал почти нормально, так что Фил просто кивнул и развернулся.  
Прежде всего ему хотелось, нет, ему было просто необходимо переодеться обратно в костюм и галстук. По правде говоря, он терпеть не мог боевую форму и надевал её только когда это было вызвано жизненной необходимостью. В ней он всегда испытывал неловкость — люди вокруг начинали пялиться на него так, словно он светился, даже если все вокруг были одеты в то же самое. Костюм и галстук стали для Фила своеобразной защитной маскировкой, позволяющей отойти на задний план, где он чувствовал себя наиболее комфортно.  
Один из чистых и выглаженных костюмов как раз дожидался Коулсона в офисе, но перед этим он заскочил в импровизированную комнату отдыха, чтобы сделать себе кофе. (Слава Господу, создавшему кофе). В помещении было шумно от отдыхающих после операции агентов, и Филу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы взять стакан и направиться в свой личный временный офис — самая ценная привилегия его должности. И только когда Коулсон наконец сел за стол и начал расстегиваться, он услышал совсем рядом глубокое, размеренное дыхание. Которое совершенно точно ему не принадлежало.  
По частоте и звучанию он моментально опознал Бартона. (Сколько часов Фил прожил, слушая этот ритм, подстраиваясь под дыхание Клинта, сводя их вдохи и выдохи в унисон?) Обычно этот звук его успокаивал, потому что это означало безопасность. Это означало, что Хоукай жив и здоров, по-прежнему прикрывает спину Фила и держит всё под контролем.  
Но в данный момент это означало только то, что Хоукай не выключил свой коммуникатор, и ситуация получалась неловкой. Чем бы он ни был занят (йога? медитация?), Филу совершенно точно не нужно было этого знать.  
Он уже собирался выйти на связь и предупредить Клинта, но тут вместо выдоха послышался едва различимый стон. Фил резко выпрямился и прижал наушник пальцем. Неужели он ошибся, и Клинт всё-таки был ранен? С того сталось бы скрыть это, если ранение относилось к категории «лёгких» в понимании Хоукая (Хоукай и Фил Коулсон не сходились во мнениях относительного того, что считать «лёгким ранением»). Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы вмешаться и потребовать у Хоукая его местоположение, когда вдруг услышал ещё один стон, чуть громче, а затем дыхание ускорилось и... о.  
 _О._   
Слава богу, это частный канал, так что Клинт не будет скомпрометирован перед другими агентами. (Случись подобное, Бартон постарался бы выйти из ситуации с нарочитой гордостью, однако Фил слишком хорошо знал, что на самом деле означает это нервное движение его правой руки, и он совершенно точно не хотел бы увидеть его снова).  
Что Филу Коулсону действительно стоило бы сделать прямо сейчас — так это вынуть из уха наушник и отложить его куда-нибудь подальше, откуда он не сможет расслышать ничего из того, на что у него нет никаких прав.  
...да, он определенно должен убрать наушник.  
...  
В конце концов, это неэтично, он должен уважать личное пространство Клинта, и совершенно неважно, как его интересует... Ну, неважно, что именно его интересует по ночам. Неважно, что теперь он получает ответы на некоторые из своих вопросов.  
...  
Несмотря на всю свою хвалёную силу воли, Коулсон просто не мог этого сделать. Вместо этого он чуть сдвинулся, расстегнул форму до пояса и впился пальцами в ручки кресла. Новая стратегия: слушать, но не трогать. Держать руки подальше от себя.  
Он просто будет сидеть вот так и представлять Клинта Бартона, сжимающего свой член одной рукой, другая прижата к груди, пальцы зажимают сосок. Он будет представлять этот треклятую безрукавную жилетку униформы, которую он так старательно игнорировал годами, представлять её раскрытой, расстегнутой, обнажающей великолепную грудь Клинта. Он будет представлять свободно болтающийся пояс, обтягивающие штаны формы спущены, потому что Бартон был слишком нетерпелив и возбужден, чтобы снять их полностью; рука двигается всё быстрее, с каждым движением приближая его к оргазму. Фил легко мог представить тело Клинта — нереально пережить с кем бы то ни было пятьдесят операций и ни разу не увидеть его тела, и помимо того у Фила была довольно... большая практика представлений тела Клинта. Он легко мог представить его член, насыщенно-розовый, крепкий, слегка задевающий мускулистый живот, то пропадающий в сжатой руке, то вновь появляющийся.  
Единственное, чего он не мог представить — это лицо Клинта в такие моменты, его выражение, линии ресниц, точный изгиб губ.  
Ускорившись, лёгкие вздохи в наушнике стали громче и выразительнее, перемежаясь тихими стонами и неразборчивым шепотом. Фил невольно задался вопросом, всегда ли Хоукай ведёт себя так тихо. Он думал, что Клинт привык быть громким и несдержанным по части грязных разговоров. (Он уже мысленно изучал такую возможность подробно, несколько раз. Фил вообще был крайне дотошным и доскональным).  
Но что он вообще знал? Может быть, секс — это та самая уникальная возможность наконец заставить Клинта заткнуться. А может быть просто в том месте, где находился Клинт, его могли легко подслушать. (Филу не очень понравилось стремительное ускорение сердечного ритма при этой мысли. Он сделал себе заметку на память изучить этот вопрос подробнее, попозже).  
Он неловко ерзал на стуле, пытаясь не очень сильно прижиматься к сиденью. Становилось всё труднее игнорировать трущуюся о член тугую ткань униформы, которая не давала при этом ни малейшего облегчения, яркие вспышки удовольствия от соприкосновения бедер и холодящий обнажённую грудь воздух, от которого затвердели соски. Фил крепче сжал пальцами подлокотники стула, радуясь, что они металлические — пластиковые давно бы сломались — и постепенно, настойчиво, шаг за шагом стал отвоевывать обратно своё тело и избавляться от необходимости срочно обхватить член рукой. (Любой. Фил универсален).  
Нет уж, он точно не будет делать этого в своем полевом офисе, сидя за своим столом. _Не будет._ Может быть, он и мог бы это сделать, но он не будет — если так понятнее.  
Усиливающиеся стоны Клинта оповещали о приближении оргазма. Медленно втянув носом воздух, Фил морально приготовился пережить это впечатление. Он предполагал, что Клинт кончит с тихим вздохом или с оглушительным возгласом. Но чего он уж точно никак не предполагал — так это услышать, как Клинт шепчет его имя.  
Сначала Фил списал было всё на слуховые галлюцинации, но потом оно повторилось, и да, это определенно звучало как «Фил», даже со скидкой на связь и низкий хриплый голос Клинта. Коулсон резко вскочил со стула в тот самый момент, как достаточно чётко услышал что-то очень похожее на «как же я люблю тебя».  
Фил вырвал наушник из уха и отшвырнул в другой конец комнаты, смотря на него так, словно коммуникатор попытался его покусать. Он дрожал, всё тело покрывал мелкий пот, и он уже и думать забыл про свою эрекцию. Что он сейчас сказал... О, чёрт.  
Чёрт. Он... _я?_ Клинт думал о...  
Фил рухнул обратно, прижался лбом к столешнице и попытался заставить себя дышать медленно и глубоко. Когда это ему не удалось, он попытался заставить себя хотя бы просто дышать.  
Спустя минуту, убедившись, что сердце больше не стучит в ритме спринтерского забега, Фил посмотрел на часы. 16:26, Бартон будет здесь через четыре минуты.  
Твою мать, _Бартон_ будет здесь через четыре минуты, и Филу придётся встретить его, после всего вот этого, а он в полнейшем беспорядке. Совсем не похож на боевого командира, совсем не похож на спокойного, собранного агента, которым он по идее должен быть.  
В такие моменты, когда Фил толком не знал, что делать, он всегда точно знал, что делать. Когда в жизни царил хаос, мелкие рутинные дела становились спасательным кругом. Фил сделал три глубоких успокаивающих вдоха и проспрягал от начала до конца десять своих любимых украинских глаголов.  
А затем Фил Коулсон стал переодеваться в костюм.


	3. Глава 3: Коулсон/Бартон

Войдя в офис Фила Коулсона, Хоукай застал начальника согнувшимся на своем кресле, занятым шнуровкой левого ботинка. Ботинок тёмно-серого, не чёрного, цвета был надраен до такого блеска, что Клинт мог бы стрелять, ориентируясь на отражение. На Коулсоне не было ни пиджака, ни галстука, верхние три пуговицы его рубашки (безупречно белоснежной, с едва заметными светло-голубыми полосками) были расстёгнуты.  
Запнувшись, Клинт уставился на куратора. В этот раз ему не удалось скрыть своё изумление.  
Это было неслыханно — чтобы кто-то застал Коулсона в небезупречном виде. Этот расстегнутый, полуодетый Коулсон был гораздо более шокирующим, чем если бы Клинт случайно застал его голым или переодетым в женщину (Клинт уже видел Коулсона в женской одежде. Она ему удивительно шла).  
Не удержавшись, он скользнул взглядом по шее Коулсона — беззащитное горло, подчёркнутая тенью линия изгиба, неожиданно обнаженная полоска кожи. Еще одна картинка в его коллекцию. Вот эти несколько сантиметров шеи и груди в данный момент производили на него гораздо более сильное впечатление, чем полноценный танец стриптизёров у шеста.  
Что-то, видимо, случилось с внутренним таймером Клинта, потому что он даже примерно не мог представить, сколько простоял вот так, пялясь на шею Коулсона, разве что слюни не пуская. Как минимум несколько долгих секунд. Когда он отвис, ему захотелось как следует стукнуть себя по голове, словно он был неисправным аппаратом.  
Да, с ним определённо было что-то не так. Руки Коулсона двигались как будто в рапиде, так же, как некоторые объекты в пылу битвы, когда Клинт делал целую серию выстрелов. Но тут не было ни битвы, ни целей. Тут был только Коулсон, застёгивающий оставшиеся пуговицы рубашки.  
Определенно, зрелище _одевающегося_ человека не должно было быть настолько горячим.  
Оно не должно было создавать такое ощущение, словно Клинт подсматривает за чем-то очень, очень личным, даже интимным — пока элегантные пальцы Коулсона медленно проталкивали блестящие круглые пуговицы в предназначенные для них дырки и педантично поправляли каждую по очереди. (Пальцы, дырки... Иногда Клинт ненавидел свой мозг). Белая отутюженная ткань медленно прятала сантиметры обнаженной груди, горла, шеи. Когда рубашка была полностью застегнута, Клинт стал пялиться на линию челюсти Коулсона. Лицевые мышцы чуть выступили, напрягаясь, но куратор оставался спокоен и невозмутим. Он так ничего и не сказал Клинту, даже не предложил присесть. Молча потянулся к расправленному на столе галстуку.  
Сегодняшний галстук был однотонным, полуночно-синего цвета, почти чёрный, с чуть выступающим рельефным штрихом, который Клинту тут же очень захотелось пощупать. Коулсон чётким выверенным жестом накинул его на шею, а затем с подкупающей легкостью завязал в превосходный Принц Альберт. (Он вообще неплохо разбирается в узлах, да? Перед мысленным взором Клинта быстро выстроился целый набор картинок с участием сильных рук, изящных пальцев, шёлковых галстуков, узлов, запястий, лодыжек, оснований кровати, а потом Клинт вернулся в реальность и понял, что он стоит перед своим начальником и размышляет о связывании. _Опять._ )  
Каким-то образом галстук и рубашка сговорились подчеркнуть голубизну глаз Коулсона, и чёрт, в конце концов, это было нечестно. Привычным движением разгладив галстук, Коулсон повернулся за пиджаком — тот был угольно-чёрным в цвет брюк, стандартного образца (Коулсону явно нравилось носить любимые цвета ближе к коже). Надев его одним плавным движением, он прошёлся пальцами по воротничку (слишком светлому по контрасту с чёрным), а затем просто... замер. Он не поднялся, не поприветствовал Клинта, не махнул ему рукой, приглашая прекратить подпирать дверь и подойти ближе. Он просто замер и уставился на него, словно понятия не имел, что делать дальше.  
Мысль о потерявшемся Коулсоне резанула по живому, и неожиданно всё стало неправильно. Сердце забилось в каком-то диком ритме, Клинт почувствовал себя так, словно горит изнутри. Он должен был бегать, драться, должен был делать хоть что-то, что довело бы его до такого состояния.   
Всему должна быть своя причина. Что-то кроме этой капли пота на лбу Коулсона.  
Клинт отступил назад и прижался к холодному металлу двери в надежде на его отрезвляющий эффект.  
Надежды не оправдались.  
Правая рука опять непроизвольно сжалась, а Коулсон по-прежнему смотрел на него так, как будто пытался проникнуть в мозг Клинта своими проклятыми глазами. Надо уходить, черт, надо попросить перенести допрос, надо сваливать отсюда сейчас же, прежде чем он сделает что-нибудь невыносимо глупое. Что-нибудь неизгладимо глупое. Что-нибудь «выставлен с позором и отправлен на психологические тестирования» глупое. Он уже почти решился открыть дверь и смыться, когда Коулсон вдруг резко оборвал затянувшуюся неловкость.  
Прочистив горло, он кивнул Клинту, как будто всё было нормально и они не пялились друг на друга в полной тишине минут пять, не меньше, и махнул ему рукой, приглашая подойти ближе. После первого же шага вперед Клинта охватила неожиданная робость. Холод металла пропал из-за спины, внутри по-прежнему всё горело, и он отстраненно задался вопросом, не заболел ли он.  
И, может быть, Фил тоже заболел, потому что он не пододвинулся к столу и не соединил перед собой кончики пальцев, как обычно. Он не нацепил это свое выражение лица, почти-улыбка-но-не-совсем, предназначенное для допросов. Фил Коулсон любит постоянство в таких мелочах, это все знают. (У Клинта была своя теория на эту тему — что-то типа жить посреди хаоса и держать под контролем хоть что-то. Он это мог понять, у самого была похожая привычка, хоть и в другой форме). Ничего этого Фил Коулсон не сделал.  
Вместо этого Фил Коулсон поднялся, оправил свой пиджак (бледная кожа на чёрном, и всё, чёрная ткань была окончательно потеряна для Клинта, теперь его член будет реагировать на неё везде) и сделал шесть медленных, выверенных шагов, огибая угол своего стола, легко скользя подошвами по неровному линолеуму.  
Фил совсем не был похож на кота, но в голове у Клинта всё равно почему-то появился образ выслеживающей добычу пантеры. Было что-то странное в этих сдержанных движениях, как будто он боялся его спугнуть, и Клинт с трудом удержался от нервной усмешки — вряд ли он смог бы сейчас сдвинуться с места, даже если бы очень захотел. Нет, пока Фил смотрит на него вот так, медленно приближаясь, это было совершенно невозможно. Он остановился перед столом, на границе личного пространства Клинта, настолько близко, что тот мог почувствовать его дыхание.  
Сглотнув, Клинт направил все усилия на то, чтобы стоять спокойно.  
___  
Фил запомнил, как Клинт следил взглядом за движением его рук, как смотрел на его шею. Он запомнил, как Клинт начал нервничать, когда Фил остановился, как будто лучнику захотелось сбежать. Когда Фил на минуту потерял контроль.  
И он по-прежнему не мог избавиться от этого голоса в голове, говорящего «Фил», говорящего «как же я люблю тебя».  
Кажется, теперь он всё понял.  
Кажется, теперь он знал, что делать.  
Когда он вышел из поля зрения Клинта с левой стороны, тот перевёл взгляд вперед. Это был знак доверия, от которого у Фила чуть перехватило дыхание — Клинт доверял ему настолько, что не испытывал необходимости неотступно следить за ним, и позволил оказаться за спиной, даже сейчас.  
И он собирался сделать всё, что было в его силах, чтобы оправдать это доверие. (Потому что до сих пор он в этом явно не преуспел, раз умудрился пропустить такую важную вещь. И это надо было исправлять немедленно).  
Он медленно обходил Клинта, не торопясь, оттягивая каждый шаг, позволяя тому почувствовать силу своего взгляда. Фил знал, что на Клинта часто пялились и мужчины, и женщины, его постоянно одаривали и беглыми, и пристальными взглядами, даже иногда свистели вслед. (Филу тоже то и дело приходилось следить за своими глазами). Но сейчас он задумался, когда на Клинта последний раз просто смотрели, без суждений и оценок.  
Филу не надо было ничего оценивать. Он уже давно понял, что ему нужно.  
Держась достаточно близко, чтобы Клинт мог почувствовать тепло его тела, Фил всё же не касался его. Он наслаждался каждой секундой, упиваясь картинкой и тем фактом, что ему наконец не надо было прятаться, что он мог смотреть открыто и что Клинт ему это позволял. Он осмотрел примечательные бицепсы и плечи, скользнул взглядом по позвоночнику Клинта вниз и представил осторожные прикосновения ладоней — вдоль по обтягивающему жилету, ниже, к знаменитой злосчастной пятой точке агента Бартона. Затем ноги — натренированные в беге и драках бедра, литые икроножные мышцы, привычные к прыжкам с крыши на крышу, удивительно стройные лодыжки, за право поцеловать которые Фил отдал бы жизнь. Затем мощные ботинки и пол, и пройтись взглядом в обратном направлении.  
Он знал, что не надо прикасаться к Клинту, сейчас никак нельзя. Не из-за правил или прочей подобной ерунды — правила были посланы к чертям ещё на том моменте, когда он не снял наушник коммуникатора. Просто сейчас Клинту нужно было не это. Но где-то далеко в глубине души Фил оставался кинестетиком, который привык выражать свои эмоции через физический контакт; и он хотел, чтобы Клинт чётко себе уяснил, что его ценят, его хотят. Его любят. Поэтому Фил пошел на компромисс и заменил пальцы глазами, прикосновения — взглядами, и теперь искренне надеялся, что Клинт всё поймет. Что он почувствует всё, что Фил пытался ему передать.  
Когда Фил завершил обход, они вновь оказались лицом к лицу, но он уже знал — и понимал, что Клинт тоже знает — что их отношения непоправимо изменились. Фил даже мог бы сейчас сесть обратно и начать стандартную процедуру допроса, ничего из этого нового и неосязаемого не исчезло бы. Оно теперь будет всё время висеть между ними в воздухе.  
Но это было бы очень трусливым выходом из положения. А Фил Коулсон обладал самыми разными чертами характера, но трусость в них точно не входила.  
Не сводя с Клинта глаз, сохраняя максимально спокойное выражение лица, он мысленно подвёл итоги.  
 _Первое:_ всё время поддерживай видимость контроля. Клинт явно начинает нервничать, когда ты теряешься. Если ты контролируешь ситуацию, тогда Клинту не нужно этого делать, и он может спокойно расслабиться и ни о чём не волноваться.  
 _Второе:_ будь проще. Сейчас не время для разговоров. Сейчас Клинта гораздо больше заботит не сознание, а тело, ему нужны движения и действия. Будь проще. Придерживайся физиологии.  
 _Третье:_ всё время держать для Клинта открытыми пути отхода. Не трогай его, не перекрывай ему выход. Не запирай его.  
 _Четвертое:_ у Клинта был оргазм примерно двадцать минут назад — и, судя по звуковому сопровождению, он был довольно сильным. Принимая во внимание этот факт, а также его уровень усталости, в данный момент Клинту ещё далеко до восстановления сил. Это несколько сужает круг возможных сценариев.  
Как только он свёл всё воедино, решение оказалось очевидным.  
Он прочистил горло.  
— Бартон, — получилось неровно, словно он только с пробежки. Кожа горела, но Фил старался выглядеть максимально хладнокровным, прислонившись к столу, упёршись ладонями в поверхность столешницы. Клинту нужно, чтобы он был спокойным. Таким же, как во время операций.  
— Сэр, — голос Бартона дрогнул, но его тело по-прежнему было расслаблено, без угрожающего напряжения мышц. Хорошо. Лишнее подтверждение гипотезы.  
У него всё получится, должно получиться. Ради Клинта.  
 _Будь проще. Придерживайся физиологии._  
— Встань на колени.  
Это было больше похоже на предложение, чем на приказ, и они оба об этом знали.  
— Да, сэр. — Бартон беспрекословно опустился на старый линолеум, и ноги Фила чуть не подкосились, превратившись в желе. Он лучше других знал, с какой легкостью Хоукай пренебрегал приказами, если они ему не нравились. Он был морально готов к тому, что агент сбежит, или просто врежет ему, если Фил что-то неправильно понял.  
Взяв себя в руки, он посмотрел на Клинта сверху вниз. Его голова была чуть наклонена, глаза уставились в одну точку где-то в районе колен Фила. Взгляд немного расфокусирован, но дыхание свободное, плечи расслаблены. Закрыв глаза, Фил сохранил картину на подкорке.  
Обычно Клинт симпатичен — даже, можно сказать, невероятно привлекателен — но в этот момент, в таком виде, он был по-настоящему красив. Все его жёсткие линии смягчились, как будто внутри что-то отпустило, и он расслабился, словно избавившись от невыносимой тяжести.  
Фил медленно подвинулся вперед, пока носки ботинок не оказались зажатыми между полом и коленями Клинта. У него стоит, стоит по-прежнему, кажется, стояло всё это время. Клинт поднял глаза и теперь смотрел прямо на пах, губы были чуть приоткрыты. Фил опустил руки и спокойно расстегнул молнию, оставив пуговицу и ремень застегнутыми.  
— Руки на колени. — Будь проще. Концентрация внимания на простых моментах.  
— Да, сэр.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Фил медленно выдохнул и вытащил член. Бёдра вздрогнули от прикосновения ладони, и он уже предчувствовал, как трудно будет удержаться и не кончить сразу.  
— Клинт... — нет, надо остановиться. Это надо говорить не так, не срывающимся от волнения голосом.  
Он выдержал паузу и попробовал снова:  
— Отсоси мне.  
___

— Да, сэр.  
Клинта переполняла благодарность, он чувствовал, как признательность согревает горло и ласкает кожу изнутри, подкатывая слезы к глазам.  
Фил понял. Фил всё сделал за него, и Клинту осталось только сказать «Да, сэр» — фраза, которую произносит по сто раз на дню.  
Фил знает. Фил _понимает_.  
Он обдумает это позже, страх и смущение тоже надо оставить на потом. Сейчас это было совершенно неважно, и он приоткрыл рот, наклонился вперед и легко коснулся губами головки члена. Первый поцелуй, — подумал он, чувствуя легкое головокружение.  
Член Фила оказался больше, чем он предполагал, но это было не страшно, ничего чрезмерного, ничего, c чем Клинт не имел бы дела раньше. Он открыл рот шире, охватил губами головку и несколько раз скользнул языком, прежде чем наклониться вперед и взять в себя до конца.  
Фил коротко и удивленно выдохнул, Клинт поднял взгляд и ох.  
Так вот как выглядит Фил, когда занимается любовью.  
Его веки потяжелели, зрачки расширились и словно еще больше потемнели. Он смотрел на Клинта сверху глазами полными чего-то, очень похожего на восхищение, и Клинт не мог этого понять, но из-за этого ему хотелось сделать Филу как можно приятнее. Он чувствовал шершавым языком гладкость и твердость тяжелого члена во рту, наклоняясь вперед и заглатывая так далеко, что головка члена уткнулась в заднюю стенку горла. Клинт сглотнул, зная, что рвотного рефлекса не избежать, но совершенно не волнуясь по этому поводу, потому что главным было сделать Филу приятно.  
Пальцы напряжённых рук куратора вцепились в столешницу до побелевших костяшек. Клинт чувствовал, что он пытается удержать на месте свои бедра и руки, и любил его за это ещё больше. За то, что он точно знал, что именно нужно делать, чтобы подарить Клинту чувство безопасности; за то, что он по-прежнему был полностью одет, одет в этот прекрасный костюм Фила Коулсона, пока ему делают минет в его офисе, и если кто-нибудь вдруг войдет прямо сейчас, они получат только лицо и руки Фила Коулсона. Клинту достанется гораздо больше.  
— Хорошо... чёрт побери, как хорошо, — выдохнул Фил, когда Клинт взял до основания, затем медленно отстранился обратно к головке, скользнул языком по нижней части члена и вновь наклонился вперед, принимая в себя. Он послушно держал руки лежащими на коленях и был благодарен за то, что ему не надо было думать, что с ними делать. Это он понимал, это было ему знакомо, это он делал уже миллион раз. Но при этом перед ним стоял именно Фил, у него во рту был член Фила, и это делало ситуацию не просто особенной — особенной среди особенных. Это был подарок, в одиночку стоящих всех забытых дней рождения и одиноких рождественских вечеров.  
Он понимал, что потом, когда он будет думать и вспоминать, что-то может его испугать, но даже это будет неважно, потому что Коулсон отдал ему приказ, Коулсон сделал первый шаг и всё, что ему надо было сделать — это сказать «Да, сэр» и господи, как он вообще может быть настолько идеальным, как он может всё так правильно понимать?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты проглотил, когда я кончу, — это была первая фраза, не сформулированная как приказ, и все нервные мысли по этому поводу стоило оставить на потом, а может быть и вовсе от них избавиться. Поэтому Клинт просто закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ритме, ускоряющемся, разгоняющемся, приближающем Фила к краю. Он чувствовал объем и жар чужой кожи, и твёрдую плоть, и у всего этого был вкус Фила, твою мать, он теперь знает, каков он на вкус. Фил издал звук, который показался почти рычанием, таким глубоким и первобытным, чего никак нельзя было ожидать от мужчины в первоклассном костюме. От мужчины, по уши затянутого в качественную ткань, кончавшего ему в рот. И имя Клинта тоже было в этом звуке, где-то в отголосках.  
Он чувствовал его на языке, чувствовал свое имя и самого Фила, и у всего этого был солоновато-горький обжигающий привкус. Клинт облизывал и сглатывал, сглатывал и облизывал снова и снова.  
Казалось, оргазм Фила будет длиться вечно. Подняв глаза, он увидел, как тот прикусывает костяшки прижатого ко рту кулака, крепко зажмурив глаза. Это был самый лишённый самоконтроля Фил из всех виденных Клинтом, включая и тот раз, когда он лежал в коме; но Клинту было всё равно, потому что теперь их было двое.  
Всё тело Фила согнулось вперед, наклонившись, словно он пытался накрыть собой Клинта и обернуться вокруг, не касаясь. И за это Клинт его тоже любил — за то, что ему так хотелось прикоснуться, и еще больше за то, что он этого не делал.  
Когда член Фила наконец перестал пульсировать и начал расслабляться, Клинт обежал языком вокруг раз, другой, собирая последние капли спермы. Убедившись, что Фил полностью чист, он отстранился с тихим звуком и посмотрел на Коулсона. Тот покраснел, лоб вспотел, взгляд не отрывался от Клинта. В глубоких глазах словно отражались целые галактики, чарующие и затягивающие.  
Клинт посмотрел в ответ, не будучи уверенным, что именно читается в его глазах, но не сомневаясь, что Фил всё правильно поймет.  
Только когда он отвёл взгляд, Фил тихо приказал:  
— Застегни меня.  
И почему-то это показалось Клинту самым горячим моментом из всех, что он только что пережил. Он провёл пальцами по молнии на штанах Фила, чувствуя трение металлических зубчиков о погрубевшую кожу, попробовал на ощупь шёлк его трусов-боксеров (полуночный синий, они в точности повторяли цвет галстука, господи Иисусе), приводя всё в порядок. Это было похоже на сокрытие тайны, словно они прятали что-то, принадлежащее только им двоим.  
Как будто самые сокровенные секреты Клинта, его признание и признательность оставались там, где они будут в полной безопасности, скрытые от чужих глаз под слоями хлопка и идущих вразрез с правилами приказов.  
Клинт осторожно застегнул молнию, у него даже не тряслись пальцы. Сев обратно на пятки, он вернул руки в прежнее положение и стал ждать. Он понятия не имел, что будет происходить дальше, но почему-то не очень волновался по этому поводу.  
Фил позаботится о нем. Фил знает, что делать.


	4. Глава 4: Клинт и Фил.

В итоге, в тот первый раз, Клинт всё-таки ушел.  
Через пять минут должен был прийти другой агент, на дверях не было замка, назначить его на другое время не было возможности, и вообще переносить согласованные встречи — совсем не в стиле Фила. Но принимать важное решение без предварительного анализа сопутствующей информации — тоже не в стиле Фила.  
Опустившись на колени перед Клинтом, он медленно, стремясь передать движением нужные эмоции, наклонил голову вперед, пока они не соприкоснулись лбами.  
— Скажи мне, что ты будешь сейчас делать, если я отпущу тебя.  
Клинт знал, что не может врать, вряд ли он теперь вообще когда-нибудь сможет врать Филу.  
— Сбегу.  
— Ты вернёшься?  
— После того, как высплюсь.  
— Агент, — голос стал резче, Коулсон отстранился и посмотрел Клинту в глаза. — Вы вернетесь невредимым?  
Клинту понадобилось некоторое время на размышления.  
Наконец он склонил голову:  
— Я не собираюсь делать ничего такого, что могло бы мне навредить.  
Этого было достаточно. Фил отпустил его со странной сдержанной интонацией в голосе, в которой была глубокая забота и угроза в стиле «мы поговорим об этом завтра». Клинту очень хотелось сказать, что завтра его может не быть дома, что завтра он может быть ещё не готов обсуждать это. Может быть, он вообще никогда не будет готов. Но он не смог заставить себя оспорить приказ, отданный таким голосом, поэтому он просто кивнул.  
— Да, сэр, я буду на месте. — ( _Придётся_ подготовиться).  
Клинт уже был в дверях, когда Фил снова его окликнул.  
— Бартон!  
Он обернулся на пороге.  
Коулсон смотрел на него так, что Клинту почти захотелось, чтобы он приказал ему остаться. Почти, но не совсем, потому что внутри уже начал зарождаться страх, а ему очень не хотелось чувствовать страх рядом с Филом. (Дай бог, чтобы потом это прошло).  
И Фил, словно поняв это, просто поднял руку то ли в прощании, то ли в благословлении:  
— Не загоняй себя. Возвращайся ко мне завтра.  
Кивнув, Клинт вышел из кабинета.  
___

Покинув здание ЩИТа, он перешёл на бег, но не такой, каким приходится оторваться от погони.  
Он бежал без остановок, не сбавляя темп, до тех пор, пока не достиг своего тайного убежища — в десяти милях вдоль по шоссе. Забравшись на крышу, он проскользнул внутрь через узкое окно и рухнул на грязный деревянный пол.  
Насквозь мокрый от пота, с разрывающимся от нехватки воздуха легкими, он почему-то всё равно чувствовал легкость и удивительное спокойствие. Ничего не рвалось изнутри, сознание было тихим и чистым, его не занимали ни муравьи под кожей, ни выстраивающиеся углы. Оно словно пребывало в ждущем режиме, в ожидании ежедневных бытовых деталей. Поднявшись, Клинт выпрямился и прислушался к себе.  
Так вот как ощущается свобода.  
Раздевшись и вытершись полотенцем, он рухнул на узкий матрас. Сошедшее на него глубокое забытьё было лишено сновидений.  
___

Фил сел за стол, чувствуя во всем теле слабость и вялость, и пожалел, что не может вернуть Клинта обратно. Ему хотелось обнять его, прижать к себе, раствориться в его теплоте и уснуть, но сейчас это было невозможно. Ему придётся удовлетвориться обещанием завтрашнего дня.  
Фил был терпеливым человеком, умеющим ждать. То, что случилось сегодня, явно не было концом; это не было даже началом. Он невольно задумался, наступит ли когда-нибудь такой момент, когда он оглянется на этот день и будет отмечать его как памятную дату.  
Наверно, ему стоит где-нибудь это записать, просто на всякий случай.  
Наклонившись, Фил открыл правый ящик и вытащил большую стопку одинаковых черных блокнотов. Проведя пальцем по корешкам, он вытащил седьмой снизу блокнот. На обложке не было никаких надписей, но страницы буквально пестрели мелким почерком.  
Это был уже пятый блокнот «Клинта Бартона». (Предыдущие четыре были надежно заперты дома).  
У Фила были блокноты для многих агентов, по одному на каждого. Но про Клинта у него было написано гораздо больше — в 3,7 раз больше, если быть точнее — чем про кого бы то ни было за всю его жизнь.  
Открыв его на первом чистом листе, он снял колпачок с ручки, которая шла у него под номером два в списке самых любимых ручек. Потратил несколько секунд на размышления о положениях ЩИТа о частной жизни и о вероятности обнаружения. Затем написал наверху страницы чёткими чуть наклонными буквами: «Протокол допроса 13». Слева сверху вниз проставил ровным столбиком числа от 1 до 13.  
Напротив номера 1 он написал дату и приблизительное время начала «допроса» Бартона. За ними пошёл непонятный набор букв и цифр, который выглядел полнейшей бессмыслицей без шифра декодировки, хранившегося только в голове у Коулсона.  
В общих чертах текст переводился как «лучший минет в моей жизни», и ещё «кажется, я влюбился».  
Коснувшись ручкой нижней губы, он задумался, анализируя. Вспоминая всё, что он знал о характере Клинта, сравнивая это с тем, что видел сегодня; прикидывая возможные варианты действий для достижения желаемого результата. Спустя какое-то время он нарисовал маленькую звездочку напротив номера 5.  
После пятого раза он попросит Клинта остаться.  
Отложив ручку, Фил стал мысленно прикидывать, как это сделать.

___

Получилось так, что всё его тщательное планирование отправилось коту под хвост после их третьего допроса «Протокола 13» (подтип b(2): анальный секс, принимает Ф.К.), когда Клинт забрался на стол Фила и тут же вырубился. Скинув левой рукой стаканчик с карандашами, рассыпавшимися по полу, свесив правую с края стола, уткнувшись носом в стопку важнейших отчетов.  
К утру документы будут безнадежно испорчены слюнями; Фил уже видел, как Клинт спит. Вздохнув, он решил ничего не переписывать.  
Выждав, пока дыхание Клинта замедлится и выровняется, Фил поднялся, снял и повесил галстук, который всё еще оставался на шее, а затем забрался к Клинту и обнял его за пояс. Закрыв глаза, он мысленно поблагодарил Бога, в чьем существовании он сомневался, за то, что даровал ему это. (Детские лютеранские привычки очень устойчивы).  
В любом случае, теперь его жизнь уж точно стала чудом и подарком небес.  
___

Проспав шесть часов, они отправились на завтрак и поспорили о преимуществах блинов и вафель.  
Это было прекрасное утро.


End file.
